Omega/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Last season on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. : STILES: A wolf bit you? : JACKSON: What the hell is going on with you, McCall? : SCOTT: I can see, hear, and smell things that I shouldn't be able to see, hear, and smell! : STILES: That was Derek Hale. His family, they all burned to death in a fire, like, ten years ago. : DEREK: RAWR! : MELISSA: Is this a party, or a date? : SCOTT: Maybe both... : MELISSA: And her name is? : SCOTT: Allison. : SCOTT: AHHHHH! : SCOTT: Who were they? : DEREK: Hunters. The kind that have been hunting us for centuries. : ALLISON: That's my dad. ( ) : SCOTT: ...Your dad's watching. : ALLISON: whispering Good. ( ) : ALLISON: Why did you do that? : SCOTT: Because I love you. ( ) : SCOTT: There's another. : DEREK: It's called an Alpha. ( ) : LYDIA: AHHHHHHHHH! ( ) : DEREK: He's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. ( ) : SCOTT: Who's this? : ALLISON: That's my dad's sister, Kate. : KATE: Come on! ( ) : KATE: Remember all the fun we had together? : DEREK: Like the time you burned my family alive? ( ) : JACKSON: I know what you are, McCall. : SCOTT: What? : JACKSON: However it is you came to be who you are, you're gonna get it for me, too. ( ) : LYDIA: Are you breaking up with me? : JACKSON: I've decided to drop some of the dead weight in my life. ( ) : DEREK: the phone Stiles, get out of there right now. It's him! He's the Alpha! Get out! ( ) : STILES: LYDIA! RUN! : STILES: Don't kill her! Please! ( ) : KATE: I did what I was told to do. : ARGENT: No one asked you to murder innocent people. : ARGENT: We go by the Code. : SCOTT: Derek! Her father, her family? What am I supposed to do? : DEREK: distorted I'm the Alpha now. : ARGENT: We're gonna be pariahs in this town. : VICTORIA: We can handle it. : ARGENT: And Allison? : VICTORIA: She'll learn. : VICTORIA: What about Scott? : ARGENT: We're not the only ones he has to worry about now. : JACKSON: Okay, you got what you wanted! Now it's my turn to get what I'' want. : DEREK: RAWRRRR! ''( ) BEACON HILLS PRESERVE Whittemore swims up out of a river, his shirt ripped, and crawls up to the river bank. He moves his torn shirt out of the way and sees a bite mark on his side from newly-turned Alpha Derek Hale. He looks up at the moon and smirks McCall is running through the forest on all fours at high speed. He jumps over a ravine between two cliffs and lands on the other side. He looks into the distance and thinks about Allison Argent FLASHBACK-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE, SEVERAL DAYS EARLIER and Allison are alone in Allison's car in the middle of the woods, where they're passionately making out. Suddenly, Chris Argent appears and rips Scott out of the car, slamming him against the hood and pointing a gun directly at his head. Allison scrambles out of the car and to her fathers side, horrified by the sight in front of her : ALLISON: urgently No, Dad! Dad! : ALLISON: Dad, he saved our lives! Your life! You can't do this! : ALLISON: Dad, let him go! Please, let him go, and I'll-I'll do whatever you want, okay? I swear, I won't see him again. I promise! Never again, Dad. Please! PLEASE! : ARGENT: coldly Never again. walks away and Allison begins sobbing, putting her head down on Scott's chest who was still pressed against the hood of the car END FLASHBACK ARGENT HOUSE is running through the streets of Beacon Hills, crossing roads and leaping over fences until he reaches Allison Argent's home. He jumps onto her roof and then through her open bedroom window. He lands directly in front of Allison, who is pleased to see him : SCOTT: panting How much time do we have? : ALLISON: grinning They'll be gone an hour. and Scott immediately begin to make out and fall backwards onto her bed TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL is sprawled out over several chairs in the lobby of the hospital wing where Lydia is admitted, where he has fallen asleep and is talking out his dreams under his breath : STILES: muttering Yes, just like that... No, you first... walks into the lobby and gives Stiles an exasperated look, but he remains asleep : STILES: muttering Oh, me first? giggles and snorts in his sleep, his hand falling off of the chair on which he is passed out Lydia's room, she has just gotten out of bed, and her father looks at her : MR. MARTIN: You want help getting in the shower? : LYDIA: snidely Maybe if I was four, and still taking bubble baths... limps into the attached bathroom, and Mr. Martin sighs : MR. MARTIN: Right. I'll just wait outside, then... Where it's slightly less sarcastic... : MR. MARTIN: He's been here all night? : MELISSA: He's been here all weekend. : STILES: muttering You're dirty... ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: Sorry! : ALLISON: That's okay. : SCOTT: I'll fix it. : SCOTT: ...Okay, that was your fault. : ALLISON: sheepishly Sorry... : SCOTT: panicked Do the right-side brakes on your dad's SUV squeak a little bit? : ALLISON: Yeah. : SCOTT: Then we're dead. : ALLISON: Oh, my God! Hurry! Hurry! : ALLISON: irritably If you don't trust me enough to have a lock on my door, the least you can do is knock. : VICTORIA: Did I interrupt something? : ALLISON: Just my studying... My life... My happiness... Will to live... : VICTORIA: I picked up your dress for the funeral tomorrow. : ALLISON: You can just put it on my desk. : ALLISON: ...Can I go back to studying now, or would you like to do a full-body cavity search? : ALLISON: Mom? Mom! BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : PA ANNOUNCER: Paging Dr. Stateman. Dr. Stateman, please... : STILES: Seriously? Come-- : STILES: muttering Just-- gah! It's not gonna work. : STILES: Whoa! : LYDIA: AHHHHHHH! : STILES: Lydia? Lydia! : MELISSA: What the hell was that? : STILES: Lydia? ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: ...Lydia? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILINSKI: Naked? As in nude? : MELISSA: I'm pretty sure they mean the same thing, but yes-- as far as we know, she left here clothing-optional. : STILINSKI: All right. You checked the whole hospital, right? : MELISSA: Every last corner. : STILINSKI: Nothing suspicious? : MELISSA: Nothing. She just took off. : STILINSKI: All right, let's get an APB out on a sixteen-year-old redhead. Any other descriptors? : STILES: Five-three, green eyes, fair-skinned, and her hair is actually strawberry blonde. : STILINSKI: sarcastically Is that right? : STILES: earnestly Yeah. : STILINSKI: Uh, come here. : STILINSKI: What the hell are you still doing here? : STILES: awkwardly Um... providing moral support? : STILINSKI: Uh-huh. How 'bout you prove your ass back home, where you should be? : STILES: awkwardly Okay... I can do that, too... : STILINSKI: Yeah. : STILES: Mmm. : STILINSKI: We're gonna find her, so don't worry. : SCOTT: This is the one she was just wearing? : SCOTT: I'm not gonna let anyone hurt her. Not again. : STILES: All right, just shove the thing in your face and let's find her. : STILES: Wow! : SCOTT: alarmed What are you doing here? Someone's gonna see us! : ALLISON: I don't care-- she's my best friend, and we need to find her before they do. : SCOTT: I can find her before the cops can. : ALLISON: How about before my father does? : STILES: exasperatedly He knows??? : ALLISON: Yeah. I just saw him and three other guys leave my house in two SUVs. : SCOTT: ...Search party. : ALLISON: It's more like a hunting party. : SCOTT: Get in. : STILES: All right, but if she's turning, would they actually kill her? : ALLISON: I don't know. They won't tell me anything, okay? All they say is, "We'll talk after Kate's funeral, when the others get here." : STILES: What others? : ALLISON: frustrated I don't know, they won't tell me that yet. : STILES: Okay, your family's got some serious communication issues to work on. : STILES: Scott, are we going the right way? : SCOTT: Take the next right! BEACON HILLS CEMETERY : ISAAC: ...What the hell? : DEREK: Need a hand? HALE HOUSE : STILES: She came here? You sure? : SCOTT: Yeah, this is where the scent leads. : STILES: All right, but has Lydia ever been here? : ALLISON: Not with me. Maybe she came here on instinct-- like she was looking for Derek? : SCOTT: You mean, looking for an Alpha. : ALLISON: Wolves need a pack, right? : SCOTT: Not all of them... : ALLISON: But would she have been drawn to an Alpha? Is it an instinct to be part of a pack? : SCOTT: Yeah, we're-we're stronger in packs. : ALLISON: Like, strength in numbers? : SCOTT: No, like-like, literally stronger, faster... Better in every way. : ALLISON: Is that the same for an Alpha? : SCOTT: That'll make Derek stronger, too. : STILES: Whoa, hey! Look at this! You see this? I think it's a tripwire. : SCOTT: Stiles-- : STILES: Yeah, buddy. : STILES: ...Oh. : SCOTT: Next time you see a tripwire? Don't trip it. : STILES: Yeah, noted... : SCOTT: Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Someone's coming! Hide! : SCOTT: Go! : ARGENT: Scott? : SCOTT: tiredly Mr. Argent... : ARGENT: fakely How are you doing? : SCOTT: Good. You know, just hangin' out. : SCOTT: Is this one of yours? It's, uh, good. Nice design. Very constricting. : ARGENT: sighing What are you doing out here, Scott? : SCOTT: Looking for my friend. : ARGENT: Ahh... That's right. Lydia's in your group now, isn't she? Part of the clique? Is that the word you use? Or is there another way to put it? Part of your pack? : SCOTT: Actually, "clique" sounds about right to me. : ARGENT: I hope so... 'Cause I know she's a friend of Allison's, and one special circumstance such as yourself? One, I can handle. Not two. : SCOTT: No. : ARGENT: Scott, do you know what a hemicorporectomy is? : SCOTT: I have a feeling I don't want to... : ARGENT: A medical term for amputating someone at the waist. Cutting them in half. It takes a tremendous amount of strength to cut through tissue and bone like that. : ARGENT: ...Let's hope a demonstration never becomes necessary. : ALLISON: Are you okay? : SCOTT: Just another life-threatening conversation with your dad... : ALLISON: Stiles, help me with this-- : SCOTT: Thanks... : SCOTT: ...But I think I got it. : STILES: Yeah... : ALLISON: Uhhh... : SCOTT: Comin'? BEACON HILLS CEMETERY : ISAAC: It's Isaac. Isaac Lahey. : STILINSKI: You work for your father, Isaac? : MR. LAHEY: When he's not in school-- which is where he needs to be in twenty minutes. : STILINSKI: Yeah, I understand that. But, I've got a missing teenage girl, and our K-9 unit led us here. She's not wearing any clothes, and if she's out here tonight, and the temperature really drops... : ISAAC: nervously I'm sorry, I-I didn't see anything. : MR. LAHEY: chuckling Trust me, if he saw a naked girl outside a computer screen, he'd remember. : STILINSKI: How'd you get the black eye, Isaac? : ISAAC: evasively School. : STILINSKI: School fight? : ISAAC: lying Nah, lacrosse. : STILINSKI: Lacrosse? You play for Beacon Hills? : ISAAC: Yeah... : STILINSKI: My son plays for the team. Well, I mean, he-he's on the team. He doesn't typically play. Not yet, anyway. It's uh-- : STILINSKI: Something wrong, Isaac? : ISAAC: No. Oh, no, sorry. I was just remembering, I actually have a morning practice to get to. : STILINSKI: Just one more question-- you guys get many grave robberies here? : ISAAC: shrugging A few. Usually, they just take stuff like jewelry. : STILINSKI: What'd this one take? : ISAAC: Her liver. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: appalled She ate the liver? : STILES: scoffing No, I didn't say she ate it-- I just said it was missing. : STILES: defensively And, you know what? Even if she did, so what? It's the most nutritious part of the body. : SCOTT: I never ate anyone's liver... : STILES: sarcastically Yeah, right. 'Cause, when it comes to Werewolves, you're a real model of self-control... : STILES: Actually, wait-- hold on. You're the test case for this, so we should be going over what happened to you. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : STILES: I mean, like, what was going through your mind when you were turning, you know? What were you drawn to? : SCOTT: shrugging Allison. : STILES: Okay, nothing else? Seriously? : SCOTT: Nothing else mattered. But, no, that's good, though, right? 'Cause the night that Lydia was bitten, she was with you. : STILES: grimly Yeah, but she was looking for Jackson. : OMEGA WEREWOLF: Nice car. : JACKSON: snidely Here's a dollar-- go find another parking lot to die in. : JACKSON: shouting Security! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : COACH: Let's go! I have an announcement! Gather 'round! : COACH: Quicker! Danny, put a shirt on. : COACH: Stilinski! That means you! Let's go, gather 'round! : COACH: dramatically Listen up-- police are asking for help on a missing child advisory. It's a sick girl... roaming around... totally naked. : COACH: Now, it's supposed to get below forty degrees tonight. I don't know about you, but the last time it was that cold and I'' was running around naked... I lost a testicle to exposure! Now, I don't want the same thing happening to some innocent girl. So, police are organizing search parties for tonight. Sign up, find the missing girl, you get an automatic "A" in my classes. : JACKSON: ''snidely If Lydia wants to take a naked hike in the woods, why should I care? : SCOTT: Because we have a pretty good idea that she might be... you know... turning. : JACKSON: frowning Turning? : SCOTT: impatiently Yeah-- turning. : JACKSON: Into...? : STILES: sarcastically A unicorn. What do you think, dumbass? : JACKSON: Well, I think that if Lydia's turning, she's not the only one that's gonna need help. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : JACKSON: scoffing Oh, God. You've got it all backwards, McCall. When I was with Lydia, you should have seen the scratch marks she left on me. What do you think she's gonna do with a set of real claws? : JACKSON: chuckling Heh. : STILES: sighing All right, it's causing me severe mental anguish to say this, but he's right... : SCOTT: I know. : STILES: What if the next body part she steals is from someone who's still alive? : HARRIS: This is a pop quiz, Mr. Stilinski. If I hear your voice again, I may be tempted to give you detention for the rest of your high school career. : STILES: ...Can you do that? : HARRIS: Well, there it is again. Your voice-- triggering the only impulse I've ever had to strike a student repeatedly and violently. I'll see you at three o'clock for detention. : HARRIS: You too, Mr. McCall? : SCOTT: No, sir. : DANNY: whispering Dude, your nose! You okay? : JACKSON: Oh, I'm fine, Danny. Just go back to class. : JACKSON: Just give me a second, okay? : JACKSON: angrily I said, give me a frickin' second! : JACKSON: Derek... : DEREK: You're looking a little pale, there, Jackson. You feeling okay? : JACKSON: lying Never better. : DEREK: If something's wrong, I need to know. You're with me now. : JACKSON: incredulously Wait-- with you? Me? With-with you? What am I, your little pet? I mean, just because you gave me "the bite" doesn't mean I'm part of your little wolf-pack. Sorry, but to be honest, you don't exactly show outstanding leadership qualities... : DEREK: gruffly Is that so? : JACKSON: Look, I've got my own agenda... which doesn't involve running around the woods at night, howling at the moon with you and McCall, okay? So, why don't you just back the fu-- : JACKSON: ...What is it? What's happening? : DEREK: horrified Your body's fighting the bite... : JACKSON: Why? : DEREK: I don't know. : JACKSON: What does it mean? : JACKSON: What does it mean??? BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MATT: Nice dress. : ALLISON: Nice camera. : HARLEY: Not her sister, her aunt. The one who murdered all those people. : FEMALE STUDENT: You mean the crazy bitch who killed all those people? : HARLEY: Yeah, the fire, all those animal attacks... it was her aunt. : FEMALE STUDENT: Are you kidding? I sit next to her in English. : HARLEY: Find a new seat. : ALLISON: tearfully How'd you know? : SCOTT: I could hear your heartbeat. What is it? : ALLISON: stammering I-I-I-I-I can't. I can't do this. I can't-I can't go to the funeral. Everyone is going to be watching me, and there are going to be cameras there, and I can't-- : SCOTT: patiently Yes, you can. Allison, you will be fine. Everything's gonna be okay. We're gonna find Lydia, and it's all gonna be good. Just think about it-- no Peter, no psycho Werewolf killings... Your dad and me... : SCOTT: shrugging Well, that's a work in progress. : ALLISON: I can't go and be like this. : SCOTT: Aren't you supposed to cry at funerals? : ALLISON: For her? : SCOTT: It doesn't matter. You know, you could be... crying for you, you know? You lost someone. Maybe Kate wasn't totally who you thought she was, but you still lost her. : ALLISON: Yeah... : SCOTT: You'll be fine. And I'll make sure. I'll be there. : ALLISON: What? : SCOTT: I'll figure it out, okay? I'm-- I'll be there. Not right next to you... But I'll be there. : ALLISON: Okay. : SCOTT: You first. : HARRIS: Sit. : STILES: What? But, it's been an hour... : HARRIS: My detentions are an hour and a half. : STILES: You can't do that! : HARRIS: Oh, but I can. : HARRIS: You see, Stiles, after your father was so judicious in his dealings with me, I've decided to make you my personal project for the rest of the semester. You are going to benefit from the best that strict discipline has to offer. : HARRIS: Now sit down-- before I decide to keep you here all night. BEACON HILLS CEMETERY : REPORTER: Mrs. Argent, can we get a few words? Just a few words! A few words, Mrs. Argent? : STILINSKI: Hold it! Hold it! Hold it! That's it! : ARGENT: I knew this was a bad idea... : VICTORIA: scornfully Well, it wasn't my idea. : ARGENT: I tried telling him... But, he insisted on making a point of it. : VICTORIA: Well, if he insisted, then he can deal with it when he gets here. : ALLISON: Who gets here? : VICTORIA: Just sit down, sweetheart. : GERARD: That looks expensive. : MATT: Yeah-- nine hundred bucks. : GERARD: And how expensive is this? : GERARD: Christopher. : ARGENT: Gerard. : VICTORIA: I'm so sorry. : STILES: Yo. : GERARD: Do you remember me? : STILES: Who the hell is that? : SCOTT: He's definitely an Argent. : GERARD: Considering I haven't seen you since you were three, I don't suppose I can assume you'd call me "Grandpa." So, if it's comfortable, call me Gerard for the time being... : GERARD: But, I'd prefer "Grandpa." : STILES: Hey, you know, maybe they're just here for the funeral? I mean, what if they're the non-hunting side of the family? There could be non-hunting Argents. It's possible, right? : SCOTT: I know what they are... They're reinforcements. : STILINSKI: sighing Ah. The two of you. Unbelievable. : STILINSKI: Pick up my tie. : STILES: scrambling Got it. Sorry. I know I'm supposed to ask-- : OFFICER: radio Four-one-five Adam. : STILINSKI: radio I didn't copy that-- did you say four-one-five Adam? : STILES: quietly Disturbance in a car. : OFFICER: radio They were taking a heart attack victim, DOA, but on the way to the hospital, something hit 'em. : STILINSKI: radio What-- hit the ambulance? : OFFICER: radio Copy that. I'm standing in front of it now. Something got in the back. There's blood everywhere. And I mean ''everywhere.'' : STILINSKI: radio All right, Unit Four, what's your twenty? : OFFICER: radio Route 5 and Post. I swear, I've never seen anything like this. : STILINSKI: radio All right, take it easy. I'm on my way. : STILINSKI: Now, as for you two-- BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : STILES: What the hell is Lydia doing? : SCOTT: I don't know. : STILES: What kept you from doing that? Was it Allison? : SCOTT: I hope so... : STILES: Do you need to get closer? : SCOTT: No, I got it. : STILES: Just-- I need you to find her. All right? Please, just-just find her. : SCOTT: I will. : SCOTT: ...You're not Lydia. : SCOTT: Wait! : STILES: Just... : STILES: Lydia? Lydia? Lydia! : LYDIA: shivering Well... is anyone gonna get me a coat? : STILINSKI: muttering Jesus. : STILINSKI: Yep. Here you go. : SCOTT: Wait! Stop! : SCOTT: What are you doing? I can help him! : DEREK: They're already here. : SCOTT: I can help him! : DEREK: muttering Quiet! : ARGENT: Who are you? What are you doing here? : OMEGA WEREWOLF: Nothing. Nothing, I swear. : ARGENT: You're not from here, are you? : ARGENT: loudly Are you??? : OMEGA WEREWOLF: No. No, I came-I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here. That's all. : OMEGA WEREWOLF: Look, I didn't do anything. I didn't hurt anyone. No one living. He wasn't alive in the ambulance. He wasn't, I swear. : GERARD: Gentlemen! Take a look at a rare sight! You wanna tell them what we've caught? : ARGENT: An Omega. : GERARD: The lone wolf! Possibly kicked out of his own pack, or the survivor of a pack that was hunted down, maybe even murdered... and possibly alone by his own choice... : GERARD: Certainly not a wise choice... Because, as I am about to demonstrate... an Omega rarely survives on his own. : DEREK: quietly Look. Look. Look at them! You see what they do? This is why you need me-- why we need each other. The only way to fight them is together. : SCOTT: What are they doing? : DEREK: Declaring war. : ARGENT: We have a Code. : GERARD: Not when they murder my daughter. No Code. Not anymore. From now on, these things are just bodies waiting to be cut in half. Are you listening? WHITTEMORE HOUSE : GERARD: voiceover Because I don't care if they're wounded and weak... ARGENT HOUSE : GERARD: voiceover Or seemingly harmless, begging for their life with the promise that they will never, ever hurt anyone... RAILWAY DEPOT : GERARD: voiceover Or some desperate, lost soul with no idea what they're getting into...' BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : GERARD: We find them. We kill them. We kill them all. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 2 Category:Unfinished Transcripts